Ahora te gusta…¡¿él?!
by Ariadna
Summary: *cap dos arriba ^^* un poco de Yamashirou... y... ¿que pasa con Iori?...
1. No es lo mismo

****

Ahora te gusta…¿él?

Parte 1: No es lo mismo.

El final del otoño está inundando de hojas secas a Odaiba. Es medio día ya, y en la escuela primaria, a pesar del frío que hace, hay dos muchachas comiendo su almuerzo con tranquilidad, bajo el gran árbol de cerezos… o al menos era así cuando la mayor de las dos vio su reloj e indicó que tenía cosas que hacer antes de volver a clases.

"te vas atorar si comes así, Miyako…"

"¡Es que estoy muy atrasada!" Exclamó ella, claro que en un lenguaje mucho menos comprensible, por tener la boca llena de alimentos. "¡Debía encontrarme con Koushirou hace diez minutos!"

"Está bien, no me des las explicaciones a mí…" la menor sonrió. "vete ya, entonces…"

La otra muchacha se puso de pie a la velocidad de un rayo y corrió de regreso a las instalaciones. En su camino se cruzó con un chico rubio y de ojos claros, menor que ella. Él la saludó, pero ella lo ignoró por completo y siguió corriendo por donde iba.

"¡Takeru!" La otra chica, que aún estaba bajo el árbol, lo llamó. "¿Me acompañas?"

"Claro. Hola, Hikari."

Él se sentó gustosamente a su lado, aunque en silencio, y no dijo nada mientras observaba a su amiga comer…

"¿Pasa algo?"

"no, nada… sólo he tenido un mal día…"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

el chico suspiró, y luego apoyó su espalda en el tronco del gran cerezo…

"Takeru…" Hikari notó que claramente estaba deprimido, pero le molestó que él mismo no lo quisiera aceptar. "si no me lo dices, tendré que adivinar…"

"Ya te dije que no es nada." Él insistió, mirando para otro lado. "Deja de preocuparte y termina tu comida."

"um… no me habías guardado un secreto desde que me dijiste que te gustaba Jou…"

Takeru se sonrojó. Eso había sido muchos meses atrás… su amiga soltó una risita al verlo ruborizado, lo que hizo que él lanzara un bufido.

"Hace mucho que no me gusta Jou."

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces por qué sacas el tema a colación?"

"porque sé que ahora te gusta alguien más…"

el rubio volvió a sonrojarse… más bien, estaba como un tomate…

"um, bueno… es que…"

"Es Daisuke, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió tímidamente.

"No lo entiendo, cuando me dijiste lo de Jou no te ponías tímido, nervioso si, pero no tímido… ¿por qué con Daisuke es diferente?"

"Porque…" dudó, pero al final sacó todas las palabras. "Porque lo que sentí por Jou fue infantil, siempre le he debido mucho, y mi relación con él la considero especial, pero…" volvió a dudar. "pero con Daisuke… desde que nos hicimos verdaderos amigos, todo ha sido distinto entre nosotros…"

"Lo quieres."

"Sí. Jou me gustaba, pero… a Daisuke lo quiero."

Un momento de silencio para asimilar las palabras… Hikari se sentía feliz por su amigo, el amor podía llegar a ser muy lindo…

"ok, entendí la diferencia, y estoy muy feliz por ti, Takeru, aunque… siendo el amor algo tan gratificante, te veo deprimido..."

El hermano de Yamato agitó su cabeza, desalentado. "Supongo que quieres saber toda la historia."

"Por supuesto."

Él se giró a mirarla a la cara.

"A Daisuke le gusta Ken."

La hermana de Taichi no respondió a eso. La verdad es que tenía sus sospechas, pero no quería desanimar a Takeru con eso…

"Si incluso sus digimon se fusionan." Continuó él. "La fusión la hacen ellos, Daisuke y Ken, no Daisuke y yo, es obvio."

"Takeru, no puedes basarte en esas ideas. Si es por eso, Iori andaría tras tuyo y entre Miyako y yo podría pasar algo, ¿no crees?"

el Takaishi miró sin entender a su amiga, pensaba que ella se había dado cuenta…

"Hikari… no sé nada sobre Iori, porque él siempre ha sido difícil de leer, pero lo de Miyako y tú…"

"¿Que pasa con Miyako y yo?"

"Vamos, Hika, ¡no puede ser que no lo hayas notado!"

"¿¿Qué cosa??"

"Tú le gustas a Miyako, ¡desde hace mucho!"

"¿uh?" Los ojos de la chica crecieron enormemente. "no puede ser…"

"¿Cómo que no puede ser? Es así."

"No, a Miyako le gusta Ken."

"hace mucho que no, Hikari…"

"También le gusta Michael" insistió ella. "¡Y Wallace!"

"Michael es novio de Mimi, y ella lo sabe. Y Wallace…" él bajó la vista, algo rojo. "a todos les gustó Wallace… incluso a ti…"

La menor de los Yagami también se ruborizó. Era cierto que aquel encuentro con Wallace había sido un descoloco para ella… ¡era la primera vez que le gustaba un chico! Y la última vez, también, claro.

El hermano de Yamato continuó.

"Y si quieres nombrar a más personas en la lista de Miyako, también está la misma Mimi, y no lo puedes negar." Concluyó. "a Miyako le gustan tanto hombres como mujeres, y en este momento en la persona en que piensa eres tú…"

"No puede ser." Repitió la muchacha. "No le puedo gustar a Miyako."

"¿Por qué no?"

"porque… no lo sé…"

"¿Entonces?"

Hikari estaba cabizbaja, no sabía porque la noticia de que su amiga estaba tras ella le causaba tanta confusión…

"A mí todavía me gusta Sora…" razonó finalmente, con algo de tristeza.

"Lo tuyo por Sora parece demasiado serio.." Comentó el Takaishi, preocupado.

"Lo es."

"Pero Sora no ha dado señales de querer algo contigo."

"¡Pues me ha dado la esperanza!"

"lo cual tal vez no debió hacer…"

La Yagami no replicó. muy en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo…

"Deberías olvidarla y seguir adelante." Le aconsejó el chico.

"No soy como tú."

Ante esa respuesta, Takeru notó que estaba haciendo enojar a su compañera, cosa que no muchos lograban… 

"Lo siento." Se disculpó.

"No… es mi culpa, olvídalo."

Sorpresivamente, ella lo besó en la mejilla, dejándolo anonadado. 

Se pasó la mano por la mejilla besada. "¿Y eso?"

"Ojalá los enamorados fuéramos nosotros dos." Respondió Hikari. "sería todo más fácil…"

"Tal vez…" murmuró Takeru. "Pero sigo prefiriendo a los hombres, lo siento." Agregó, riendo.

Ella rió también. "¡Y yo a las mujeres!"

"pues no pensaste lo mismo al conocer a Wallace…"

"No compares a Wallace con el resto de los hombres…" replicó ella, despectivamente, aunque en broma.

"Claro, claro" Takeru le siguió el juego. "tienes toda la razón…"

De pronto, el timbre del fin de la hora de receso se escuchó. El par de amigos tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie. Al momento de comenzar a caminar, una gran brisa apareció de la nada levantando todas las hojas caídas de alrededor, y a la vez, jugó con los cabellos de ambos, dejándolos muy desordenados… y luego la brisa desapareció.

Hikari y Takeru intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

"Es cosa mía…" habló él. "¿O eso fue alguna clase de presagio de lo que está por venir?"

Su compañera asintió.

"parece que hoy será uno de esos días…"

****

Fin de la parte 1.

Notas: ¡este fic está de vuelta! Yeah!!

"Te gusta… ¡¿él?!" fue mi primer fic con Shounen y Shoujo Ai que escribí (o al menos, que terminé), y me alegro que al fin me haya dado la inspiración para una continuación ^^

la dedicación de este fic va para Cris, la chica que me hizo amante del yaoi ^^, y para Joana, porque se me antojó dedicárselo ^^

¿La gran mezcolanza de parejas se repetirá? No lo sé, eso depende… pues por ejemplo, aún no sé si darle una oportunidad al Miyakari, o si seguir con el Sokari… ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Qué prefieren?

Lo que dije sobre Wallace, jaja, ¡es cierto! ¡Es demasiado lindo! *_* drols…

Estoy tan feliz que el triángulo que formó esta historia con Yamato, Koushirou y Taichi haya ganado como el premio en esa categoría ^_________^ ¡muchisimas gracias a los que votaron por esos tres! ¡Ellos están muy felices, se los aseguro!

Y dejen sus reviews, claro ^^


	2. Ser sinceros

****

Ahora te gusta…¿él?

Parte 2: Ser sinceros.

El sol aún estaba arriba una vez que Miyako salió de la sala de ensayo. Tan sólo había pasado unos minutos con Koushirou y Yamato, tratando de llegar a un arreglo respecto al uso del sonido en la siguiente presentación. Después de eso, ellos quedaron solos…

"Creo que ahora está todo listo…" comentó el pelirrojo.

"ummm…" Yamato no dijo nada, su cabeza parecía estar en otro lado.

"¿En que piensas?" Le preguntó Koushirou al notar su acción.

"Nada…" la respuesta del rubio fue vaga, pero éste agitó su cabeza insistiendo. "Nada, tonterías mías."

Su novio se le acercó, mirándolo con detenimiento.

"No es sobre la conversación del otro día, ¿oh si?" Interrogó, preocupado. "Sabes que fue sólo una idea lanzada al aire."

"Pues…" Yamato dudó, volviéndose para posar sus ojos en él. "Es que creo que tienes razón, que es hora de decirle a los demás, pero…" lanzó un respingo.

El otro asintió, entendiendo perfectamente.

"lo sé… cuesta, cuesta mucho…"

El hermano de Takeru se enojó consigo mismo por preocupar así a Koushirou. Aprovechó la soledad en que se encontraban para besarle como disculpa. Al principio fue tierno, pero no demoraron mucho en ponerse apasionados. Su lengua dentro de la de él, sus manos jugando con sus cabellos… chocaron levemente contra la pared, pero nada los detuvo…

Hasta que, tal como meses atrás, una sombra familiar se asomó por la entrada del salón, descubriéndolos…

"Rayos, ¿¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien siempre los vea así??"

La voz los hizo reaccionar, viendo a Taichi cerca de ellos. Yamato soltó los labios de Koushirou y se separaron, ambos rojos de vergüenza.

"Ya no hay caso con ustedes, ¿eh?" Continuó su amigo, que a pesar de haber fruncido el ceño al principio ahora sonreía.

"Con quien no hay caso es contigo, Taichi, porque nunca golpeas antes de entrar…" murmuró el menor de los tres, tratando de ordenarse un poco el cabello.

"¿De que me sirve golpear si ni siquiera me van a escuchar?" Se encogió de hombros.

El Ishida suspiró, no había caso con Taichi…

"Además, ¿no se supone que aquí ensaya la banda?" Agregó, tratando de exponer un punto especial. "Es una suerte que haya sido yo quien los viera y no ellos…" 

Koushirou intercambió una mirada con Yamato, y luego volvió a Taichi, un poco nervioso…

"Akira y los demás… ya saben, Taichi. Les dijimos un mes atrás…" reconoció, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

El hermano de Hikari alzó una ceja, sin entender.

"¿Cómo es que le han dicho a los chicos de la banda y NO al resto del equipo?" Cuestionó, con voz herida.

"Pues…" el rubio se rascó la nuca en un gesto incómodo, y giró su vista al suelo. "Simplemente, pasó… como Koushirou siempre ayuda con el sonido pasaba mucho tiempo con los chicos y… se lo dijimos."

Taichi se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y cuando le dirán a los demás?"

"No… no lo sabemos, Tai… aún no." Replicó Yamato, sin alejar sus ojos del suelo. 

"Deberían…"

"Si quieres decirle a los demás de tu homosexualidad no deberías hacerlo a través de nosotros, Taichi." Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, con voz seria y cortante. 

El moreno retrocedió. Koushirou había dado en el blanco. Giró su vista al suelo igual que Yamato.

"No, no es eso…" dijo, tratando de pensar una buena respuesta. "es solo que soy muy malo manteniendo secretos, se me acabará saliendo lo de ustedes un día de estoy frente a Sora o Jou…"

"¿Es esa una amenaza?" Soltó el Ishida al escucha eso.

"¡No!" Negó muchas veces con la cabeza. "¡Claro que no! Sólo lo decía porque a ti y a Koushirou les puede pasar lo mismo, ¡cómo ahora! Y bueno…" se detuvo a recobrar el aliento. "sería lo mejor…"

La pareja se vio obligada a asentir. Taichi tenía razón, sería lo mejor… pero… ¿realmente querían correr tales riesgos siendo sinceros?

Un poco más tarde, Hikari rondaba por los alrededores de la escuela. Su clase de teatro había sido suspendida y no tenía nada que hacer hasta la hora de salida… pensó en ir a la sala de computadoras y visitar el Mundo Digital, pero a esa hora había clases en ese salón, e ir sola sería un problema con los líos sin acabar de esa Dimensión alternativa…

Al final se decidió por ir a ver las clases de tenis de Sora. las canchas no estaban tan lejos y realmente, quedó con ganas de verla después de lo que Takeru le dijo a la hora de almuerzo…

Le gustaba a Miyako…

No, no podía ser.

Siguió caminando rumbo las canchas hasta que notó a uno de sus amigos por el mismo rumbo.

"¡Iori!" Lo llamó. 

El pequeño de nueve años se giró al escuchar su nombre y le sonrió a la chica.

"Buenas tardes, Hikari" la saludó amablemente.

"Hola Iori, ¿a donde vas?"

El chico se sonrojó inmediatamente. 

"um, uh…" vaya si no le salían las palabras… al final lanzó un largo suspiro y se relajó. "A ningún lado, tengo mi hora libre e iba a recorrer el patio para hacer tiempo."

"Por allá quedan las canchas de tenis." Comentó la Yagami, pensando que tal vez el menor no había notado a donde se dirigía. "Yo voy para allá… ¿me haces compañía hasta allá?"

Ella lo notó dudar, pero no se negó. Caminaron en un silencio un poco incómodo… ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Iori? Se preguntaba Hikari…

"¿Está todo bien?" Le interrogó.

El Hida la miró con detenimiento…

"um, verás…" se detuvo un segundo pero luego continuó. "no es nada, solo que… 

"¿Qué…?"

"… hay una chica que me gusta…" 

Hikari embozó una gran sonrisa. El amor estaba llegando al corazón de su pequeño amigo… ¡qué lindo!

"¿Y quien es la afortunada?"

"da igual, porque es imposible que me haga caso, pero…"

"Vamos, Iori, ten confianza, quien sea sería muy feliz de enterarse que un chico como tú la quiere." Le aseguró la hermana de Taichi. "Dime, ¿La conozco?"

"Pues si…" bajó la vista, con las mejillas enrojecidas, mientras comenzaban a escuchar el sonido de raquetas rebotes y remaches cada vez más cerca… 

"¿Quién?"

"Es… Sora."

****

Fin de la parte 2.

Notas: ok, decidí hacer este fic de siete partes igual que su precuela, ¿qué les está pareciendo hasta ahora?

Si, el Yamashirou se mantendrá, y en cuanto a las otras parejas… necesito su opinión… ¿qué prefieren? ¿Sokari o Miyakari? ¿Daikeru o Daiken? ^__~

Y un poco de Sori/Iora! Aunque… ¿en qué llega a afectar esto al fic?

Muchas gracias a Nina, Cris, U-chan, Ryuuchan y Liz por sus reviews anteriores!

No se olviden dejar su comentario ahora!!


End file.
